The Jerk, Love, And fun with Hypnotism
by JuniperMoon
Summary: Seto has Stress, the doctor has a sure fire plan to fix it..too bad Joey overhears the whole thing. (Eventual Setox Joey)


The Jerk, love, and fun with Hypnotism  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"This is a waste of my time."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba please, I promise this session is just to help you and will be as brief as you let it be."  
  
Seto Kaiba still couldn't believe his yearly doctor appointment had caused him to be spending what could be a productive morning with a psychiatrist. There was nothing wrong with him and wouldn't have come but somehow Mokuba caught wind of it and asked if that meant he could ditch his next doctors appointment too. And here he was, across from the Frued wanna be being "analyzed".  
  
"So why am I here then? Let's get this over with." the young CEO sighed.  
  
"Well it appears your health has been suffering lately due to stress."  
  
Seto nodded absently. That made sense. He had been feeling a little sick lately and a tech company he had been allies with had just turned foolishly against him, causing several stacks of paperwork to be sorted through before damage control could even be considered. A vain throbbed, paperwork he could be working on right now if he were not here.  
  
"My job is very stressful yes. Being away from it isn't helping either."  
  
"Listen, Mr. Kaiba, I'm going to level with you, in order to deal with your stress you need to talk about what's going on in your life and let others help you."  
  
"Sounds like there is a "but" coming there."  
  
"You are right. It takes time and effort to ease your stress ,but I can give you something to help. A temporary fix."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I could hypnotize you and give your body a suggestion to help relax when you start going overboard."  
  
"Not a chance! My body and mind is mine and mine alone to control!"  
  
"I'm not going to force you Mr.Kaiba, but I have the fax from your doctor right here and I think this is more serious than you realize. You can either take some time off, start making time for therapy, get a hypnotic suggestion to help you relax, or let me prescribe you something."  
  
Seto sighed. No way he was going on drugs and time was one thing he needed most.  
  
"Fine. Hypnotize me. With any luck I'll be back at work by 1pm.."  
  
"Good, now just try and relax..."  
  
//////////////////  
  
Joey stood at the reception desk of the clinic. Waiting impatiently for the nurse to show up, all he needed was to know when his sisters post op appointment was. He was sure she was adjusting well to her vision being back but understood the doctors desire to make sure.  
  
"Geez. What's taking so long? She go to lunch or something?" His eyes took stock of the reception desk and his eyes fell upon a calendar. He glanced around for witnesses before snatching it and flipping it the few days ahead he needed.  
  
Serenity Wheeler, 2pm, rm 2, Dr. Gillie-post Op check in.  
  
The blond quickly jotted the info down and flipped the calendar back to the current date and was about to leave when his eyes twitched.  
  
Seto Kaiba, 11:45am, rm 2, Dr. Rexin-hospital reffered  
  
"That means old money bags should be here now..."  
  
Joey set the calendar back down on the desk and wondered down the hall. Seto referred by the hospital? Finally the jerk was getting the help he needed. The though made the blond snicker slightly. Still if he was referred it must be serious. A perfect opportunity to spy if ever there was one.  
  
He heard the tell-tale voice before he reached room two.  
  
"Not a chance! My body and mind is mine and mine alone to control!"  
  
Joey pressed against the door and listened intently as the conversation continued. Kaiba was going to be hypnotized? A large grin came to Joeys face as an idea started to push its way to the front.  
  
///////  
  
"Seto, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm going to give you some suggestions now to help you and you will follow them without question because you know it's for your own good. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Picture yourself at your desk, everyone is demanding your attention..work is piling up. You feel stressed. Are you stressed, Seto?"  
  
"Yes." the brown haired teen said through gritted teeth as the annoyance surged through him.  
  
"Good. Now picture yourself tapping the tip of each finger of your left hand to your thumb. As each finger taps your thumb you feel serene and relaxed. After a moment or two of doing this you are completely tranquil and can deal with the issues around you calmly with the priorities first. Can you feel the change, Seto?"  
  
"Yes." He sighed in relief.  
  
"Whenever you are stressed or worried you know you can do this action too and it will have the same effect as it did as you envisioned it. Try it now, Seto." The doctor nodded as the boys face became serene as he tapped each finger against his thumb. "Good. Now I want you to make sure you continue to eat right and get plenty of sleep. It is for your own good, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Also you will visit me in one week and tell me exactly what is going on in your life, how you are feeling, and as you do so you'll feel even better and more open with yourself and your feelings. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"While you are under my care, when you hear the phrase "raspberry rain" you will return to this state ready to take new suggestions. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, when I say "Go" you will count from five backwards, awakening back to yourself only remembering that I somehow helped you and feeling much better while my other suggestions stay rooted in your subconscious ready to help you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, then Go."  
  
"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."  
  
As Seto counted his fingers stopped moving to tap his thumb and his eyes began to look more aware of his surroundings. At the number one his eyes jerked around if looking for an enemy, his mouth still in the form of just saying number one.  
  
"What? What was I just doing?"  
  
"We just finished up, feel better?" The doctor replied simply.  
  
"Well, yes, but why can't I remember what happened?" He asked in a suspicious growl.  
  
"I told you not to..usually it works better if the subject remembers the commands but you are a stubborn one and I think it'd have the opposite affect on you."  
  
"Fine! If we're done now, I'll be going...I have a company to run." He said irritably.  
  
The doctor smirked at Setos as he noticed the boys left hand fingers start to tap his thumb a few cycles before stopping as Seto sighed, a little more calmly. The doctor handed the CEO his card.  
  
"Do take it easy there Mr. Kaiba. Call me if you have any problems or if on the off chance you want to make another appointment with me. "  
  
Seto took the card and shoved it in his pocket as he headed for the door. He hadn't seen the mutt, Joey Wheeler, high-tail it to the hospital entrance a few moments before, for if he did he certainly would not have been in as high spirits if he had seen the other boys mischievous smile. 


End file.
